dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Kolgrim
Kolgrim is the leader of a mysterious cult, based in the village of Haven. He also teaches the Reaver specialization. He is a level 13 Human Boss. Background Brother Genitivi's research regarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes has led him, along with many other knights, to encounter the throes of Kolgrim and his cult. Involvement During "The Urn of Sacred Ashes", when you are deep in the Caverns under the Ruined Temple, you are confronted by Kolgrim (the cult leader), and a few cult followers. Kolgrim goes on about the great Andraste and how she is reincarnated into a great dragon (High Dragon). He asks you to pour the dragon's blood into the urn in order to become Andraste's champion. Accepting this offer and afterwards proceeding to abide by it will come at the cost of Leliana and Wynne, for they will not stand for the injustice. If Leliana is in your active party when you pour the dragon's blood into the urn, she will become hostile and you will be forced to kill her. This is her crisis moment; however, you can lie to her about the injustice if she is not in the active party as she will confront you at Camp. If your Coercion skill is high enough, you can even make her believe you. The same option is available regarding Wynne, and she too will become hostile if she witnesses the injustice first hand. (On a playthrough on the PS3 Console, after the Urn was defiled, Wynne left the party once the Player returned to camp even though she wasn't in the party at the time the Urn was defiled; no chance to persuade her was allowed and, incidentally, she took with her all of the Armor, Weapons, and Accessories she was equipped with. It is unknown at the current time if the information above this paragraph is an earlier, iteration of the game that was 'fixed' in the PS3 version or if this is a behavior that simply differs from console to PC.) Accepting the offer from Kolgrim and proceeding to complete the task will also make you able to learn the Reaver specialization. Approval If you at least verbally agree to carry out Kolgrim's wishes to defile the ashes, regardless of any intention to carry out the actual act, the companions' approval varies. Zevran: +2 Morrigan: +2 Shale: +4 Sten: -3 Strategy Kolgrim is very easy to set off. If you plan on siding with him, don't say anything that would offend him; he won't hesitate to attack. If you happen to provoke Kolgrim into attacking, you will be forced to kill him and the other Cultists accompanying him. A good strategy is to ensure you first take out any mages). They will immediately use Misdirection Hex on your character making your attacks worthless. They also make usee of Cone of Cold and Paralyze spells. Once the mages have been dealt with you can focus on Kolgrim and rest of the enemies. Kolgrim carries a two-handed axe; he therefore attacks slowly but will deal a good amount of damage with each successful hit. Thus it is best to pit him against a party member with high defense score and apply attack penalty on Kolgrim to effectively reduce his damage output. His health is substantial but is offset by his light armor, making all damage types effective. The number of enemy combatants, e.g. 2,3 or 4 warriors depends on your difficulty. *If the fight occurs within the Caverns, mages will attack at long range while warriors assist Kolgrim at close range. *If the fight occurs on the Mountain Top before entering The Gauntlet, Kolgrim will be assisted by warrior(s), archer(s), a mage(s), and a Drake. *If the fight occurs on the Mountain Top after completing The Gauntlet, Kolgrim will only be assisted by warrior(s). Items *After defeating Kolgrim, he drops Faith's Edge, a rather useful battle axe. *Kolgrim also drops Kolgrim's Horn. (PC only) Quotes *"You know nothing! Andraste revealed herself to us! We are her chosen! To arms my brethren! Andraste shall grant us victory!!" *"The Prophetess Andraste has returned in a form more radiant than you can imagine. Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay her now. What chance do you have?" See also *Haven *Caverns *The Urn of Sacred Ashes *Mountain Top *The Gauntlet Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Fereldans